In a vehicular assembling line, a static and dynamic final inspection for a vehicular body in which assembling thereof is finished (i.e., a finished vehicle) is performed at a finished vehicle inspection line. This inspection includes an inspection item of checking closing of doors.
As shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-050964, the conventional inspection was performed by (i) providing a jig having a spring balance between a door side armrest and a buckle of a seatbelt, (ii) engaging each of a tongue (one engaging portion) and hook (another engaging portion) provided on both sides of the jig with the armrest or the buckle, (iii) holding a door by an operator in this opened state, (iv) releasing the door when the spring balance indicates a certain value to simulate the door closing motion in a certain closing speed, and (v) inspecting the degree of the door closing at this time by viewing it.
On the other hand, as shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-015343, another conventional inspection was also made by installing a load cell and an angular velocity sensor into a door of the finished vehicle, and performing a door closing operation by an operator in this state. In this case, the inspection whether the door is properly closed or not is made by measuring the load by the load cell and measuring the door closing velocity by the angular velocity sensor.